


Watching

by Kathos



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathos/pseuds/Kathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First published on fanfiction.net on Apr 27, 2004. Response to the weekly Unbound challenge where the first and last lines are given. I haven’t seen Young guns 2 but saw the cast list and couldn’t help but include it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> First published on fanfiction.net on Apr 27, 2004. Response to the weekly Unbound challenge where the first and last lines are given. I haven’t seen Young guns 2 but saw the cast list and couldn’t help but include it.

"Do meal worms ever just snack?" Brass asked Sara. Before she could answer Grissom walked in.

“They are just trying to survive. They can’t do anything but what is natural to them. Now I suggest we carry on with the scene.” Grissom said slightly offended at the attitude to what was a perfectly natural process. Sara walked over and took her kit from him; he had offered to carry it in for her which was strange. He was being more like the old friend she knew lately. More like how they had been when she had first moved to Las Vegas.

“Why would anyone put them on a body anyway? They don’t eat flesh? It wouldn’t decompose the body any quicker.” She said. 

“Maybe they were misinformed.” Grissom replied.

They were at an old house on the outskirts of the city; it had seen better days and as of late appeared to be the domain of squatters. It was apparent that the corpse had been there for a few days and the body was beginning to obtain a quite unpleasant odour. 

She set her case down beside the body and removed a pair of gloves carefully putting them on before taking scrapings of under the victim’s fingernails. She was trying to ignore the fact that Grissom was so obviously watching her work, she didn’t mind but sometimes it made her wonder if he doubted her work. 

“Am I doing something wrong?” she asked.

“No, why do you ask?”

“Well you keep watching me work as if I’m not doing it right.” She replied the annoyance plain in her voice. He glanced down at the floor unable to hold eye contact with her now he knew he had caused the hurt in her eyes.

“Your work is exemplary as ever; I just like watching you work. I will stop doing it if you want.” He said disappointed that she was so uncomfortable in his presence. She smiled at him; he wasn’t upset at the work.

“No, it’s okay. I just didn’t know why you were doing it. I still don’t, why would you like watching me work?” She asked her curiosity aroused.

“It doesn’t matter I’ll stop.”

“Wait; tell me why you do it.”

“It’s too embarrassing,” he shook his head then continued, “I like watching you work as it’s so perfect. The fluidity, you never seem to put a foot wrong. It’s just very calming for me. Look I’m sorry I knew I shouldn’t have told you.” He said stammering as he turned to leave. 

“No, it’s sweet. I really don’t mind you watching but I could do with a hand. Bugs and all.” At this she shuddered, resulting in a small smile from Grissom that turned into a full fledged grin when Sara smiled back. She knew just what to say to make him feel ok.

They settled down to finish collecting the evidence on the body and in the room. Then David came in to remove the body. As they lifted the body Sara noticed a note book formally covered by the victim’s body. She carefully lifted it and attempted to read the words on the page it was opened to.

“It looks like a diary, might help but I can’t make much out.” Grissom said looking over her shoulder.

“OH!” She said practically screaming. “It says Young Guns 2: Blaze of Glory. I love that. Viggo Mortensen is so,” this is where she stopped as he was staring at her in utter disbelief.

“You liked that film I take it?” he was quite amused by the way she was acting.

“Well, yeah. He played John W. Poe. That guy who played Pat Garrett wasn’t bad either.” She was feeling very self conscious now.

“Shall we just continue reading?” he asked. That was when they heard the calls from Brass.

“Hey, there is a really bad smell out here.” He shouted. They went out to join them. They began to search the area they couldn’t locate the source of the smell it was quite removed from the body in the other room. Then Sara looked up. 

“Up there.” She said, pointing to the hatch above their heads.

“So who is going up there?” Nick asked. 

“Well if you’re offering.” Grissom said. Nick sighed and went to fetch a ladder. As he opened the hatch a few meal worms fell. They were followed by more and a body as he fully opened the hatch.

"Duck and cover!" Nick called, from his perch on the wobbly ladder.


End file.
